


Попытки рассказать увенчались неудачей

by PeBeAs



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Short, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Students, Teen Crush, Young Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Хёнджин и вся его компания друзей собралась на ночёвку, во время которой тот наконец решил рассказать о встрече с той, в которую был влюблён. Кажется, все готовы слушать про часовые оды любви, но что-то идёт не так.Милый драббл, чтобы вы не волновались!❤️
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji





	1. Первая часть

**Author's Note:**

> моменты курсивом считать как рассказ Хёнджина, но с другой перспективы.

_Хван улыбнулся солнцу рядом и мило прищурил глазки от солнца, стараясь совладать с бушующими эмоциями. Весь сегодняшний день парень искрился от наполняющего его счастья словно собака впервые вышла погулять после нескольких дней дома. Сравнение немного непривычное, но, честно говоря, Хван действительно скакал весь день, ведь был полон энтузиазма, и вдобавок трясься от неверия с шоком. Кажется, улыбнулся бы студент шире и взгляды от прохожих стали бы подозрительно частыми. Впрочем, это не так уж было важно. Его волновала только встреча с Йеджи, которая живёт в его сердце около года.  
Осторожные шаги вперёд и тот почувствовал такую невероятную мощь в своём сердце, готовом взорваться тысячными ударами. От нервозности облизнул губы, внезапно начиная беспокоиться о своём внешнем виде. Какая разница, что он долго и кропотливо готовился к этому дню, если в итоге колени подкашивались так сильно, словно встречаются с твёрдой землёй, а голова мутилась, стыдясь создавать образ их следующих встреч. ___

__

__— Ну, и что? — нетерпеливо отгоняет друга от воспоминаний Джисон, переводя взгляд с его мечтательного лица на подушку в руке, которую тот обнял словно сумасшедший.  
В комнате тихо: все друзья молчат, стараясь наконец узнать, смог ли их товарищ встретиться со своей возлюбленной или нет. В домашних пижамах, они сопровождают каждое изменение лица Хёнджина как знак к истории, а после — возбуждённо реагируют. Впрочем, оставшись на ночёвку и собравшись на полу, в кругу мягких подушек, единственным логичным решением остаётся участвовать во всех этих активных обсуждениях на счёт принятия Йеджи в «свой» круг.  
Подруга в пижаме с кроликами переворачивается на другой бок, больше зарываясь в одеяло. Сонно закатывая глаза, зевает, а потом легонько бьёт рассказчика по плечу ещё раз:  
— Так ты продолжишь или нет? — Джису зевает ещё раз, недовольно кивая, пока остальные сдерживают смешки при виде милой девушки. — Я хочу спать, — возмущённо обращается ко всем, когда те всё-таки начинают смеяться; тычет в руку Хвану: — Так что даже ты, — кажется, что угрожает, но на деле выглядит как милый кролик, — со своей крашиней не сможешь заставить меня проснуться и слушать твои бесконечные оды про любовь, понял?  
— Да, понял он, — вместо того, чтобы дать тому ответить, восклицает на этот раз Минхо в пижаме с пингвинами, — он просто в шоке.  
— Вот, — поддакивает его близняшка, Чэрён, давая Ли пять, — представь только, встретиться со своей любовью спустя практически год ванильынх мечтаний, — разводит руками, вызывая у брата и Хана смех, а у Чхве и того самого паренька «в шоке» хмурые взгляды, — тут любой будет в шоке.  
— Я… — начинает наконец горе-влюбленный, а Джису цокает, возвращая к себе внимание:  
— Не, ну как рассказывать о том, что Йеджи, — начинает кривляться, имитируя Хвана — классная, забавная, милая, очаровательная, умная и так далее, он может, — стреляет взглядом в друга, — а как объяснить, что она ему ответила, так нет.  
Все оборачиваются к Хвану, на секунду воцаряя ту самую драгоценную тишину. Студент снова хочет что-то сказать, но опять прерывается невзначай:  
— О, боже, — внезапно объявляет замолчавший Джисон, — значит, если ты медлишь рассказывать, то ты во френдзоне?  
— Господи, — шепчет Чэрён, закрывая ладонями рот, — и правда, Джин-и.  
— О, — Джису будто просыпается заново, внося свою лепту, — прости, я не подумала о том, что она могла тебе отказать, — тоже открывает рот, краснея от вины; пытаясь подбодрить друга, сразу добавляет: — Ты же замечательный.  
— Замечательность замечательностью, — добавляется к оживлённой беседе Минхо, облизывая губы и бросая загадочный взгляд на Хёнджина, — но девушку в себя насильно не влюбишь.  
— И то правда, — кивает близняшка, подправляя свои шелковистые волосы.  
— Да-да, — замечает Джисон ещё раз.  
Снова наступает резкая тишина, которой хочет воспользоваться перебиваемый всеми парень, но Чхве обратно обращается к нему, дуя губы:  
— Прости, — видно, что действительно раскаивается, — мы как-то не подумали об ином исходе, Джин-и.  
— Всё хорошо, — тот молвит, отпуская немного подушку, и улыбается, — в самом деле, дайте мне рассказать и будете в шоке.  
Джисон резко приподнимается, хлопая в ладоши:  
— Ты не во френдзоне?  
— Умоляю сядь, Хан, — Чэрён шипит недовольно, пока брат как всегда соглашается, — дай ему рассказать.  
— Да, — наконец вступает в разговор про свои права Хван, облизывая нервно губы, — дайте мне рассказать.  
Все присаживаются поудобнее; близняшки внимают каждому слову, Джису больше не выглядит так, будто заснёт при первом же слове, а игривый Джисон качается туда-сюда, пытаясь унять любопытство. Идиллия, кажется._ _

__

___Девушка на встречу пришла вовремя. Йеджи всегда пунктуальна и ответственна, чем также привлекала своего однокурсника, а тогда она ещё надела стильные брюки и рубашку с короткими рукавами и небольшим вырезом, открывающим вид на её умопомрачительные ключицы. Хёнджин заметно начал дёргаться, всё чаще трогая своё запястье. Вот она шла прямо к нему, сохраняя гордую осанку, а вот, кажется, что и не к нему, потому что парень от своих чувств чуть в обморок не падает.  
Улыбнулась легко, как всегда улыбается остальным знакомым и преподавателям, а Хёнджин уже решил, что готов переписать ради неё любые домашние задания и даже сдать зачёты. Подошла она ближе, даря возможность вдохнуть любимый аромат студентки, как Хёнджин уже готов скупить все марки этих духов, чтобы только она ими и пользовалась. Поздоровалась она с ним робко и приветливо, как тот замолчал, в ступоре не зная как поступить, и выдал первое, что смог создать влюблённый мозг:  
— Хочешь я почитаю вместе с тобой все части «Гарри Поттера», хотя от этого выжившего меня тошнит? — и посмотрел с надеждой, не соображая как забавно выглядит в её глазах.  
— Хёнджин, — позвала она его по имени, а студент испытал невероятное счастье от одного упоминания себя, — не заставляй себя делать то, что не любишь, — глаза мило прищурились, — ты не должен, помни.  
Собеседник кивнул медленно, ощущая себя кошкой, которая спит днями и наслаждается поглаживаниями от хозяев. Студент состроил милое выражение лица и протянул:  
— Ну почему ты такая прелестная? — сжал руки в кулаки, наблюдая как удивлённо поднимаются брови Йеджи.  
— Ты считаешь меня прелестной? — улыбнулась, краснея, хотя тот палевщик покраснел ещё сильнее словно не помидор, а яркая форма Санты Клауса на Рождество.  
— Да? — в душе парень почувствовал себя в безысходности, потому что сразу же успел сдать самого себя с потрохами; приходиться неловко улыбнуться, отвечая: — Ты просто очень, — жестикулирует руками, а она кивает внимательно, — классная.  
— Правда? — протянула мило знакомая, краснея сильнее и заставляя покраснеть его самого. Йеджи закусила губу от радости, а Хёнджин отчаянно прорабатывал план в голове, чтобы сбежать из страны, поменяв своё имя, внешность и биографию. _____

____ _ _

____— Вот лох, — издаёт смешок Джисон, не сдерживая порыв засмеяться, — только ты так мог.  
Хван закатывает глаза, замолкая, пока Чэрён недовольно стреляет взглядом в сторону зашумевшего друга:  
— Замолчи, — шипит, — не мешай.  
— Да, Хан, — её близняшка наклоняется к тому, — сам же хотел узнать, что она ответила.  
Остальные следят за разговором осторожно, пока Чхве смотрит на совсем неудивлённого рассказчика и от глупости ситуации тоже начинает смеяться. Хёнджин в её сторону не оглядывается, вздыхая, и наблюдает как начинают спорить Джисон с Минхо. Чэрён за действия брата не отвечает, морщась, и обращается к другу:  
— Прости, серьёзно, — пожимает плечами, — мне кажется, они так ведут себя, потому что знают исход.  
Она смотрит с надеждой, что тот не выдерживает, махая рукой на все вступления и описания того, как восхитительно выглядела в тот день его возлюбленная, и кивает устало:  
— Чего уж там, — сдерживает смешок, — согласилась она.  
Опять резкое молчание. А потом все сразу обращаются к другу и начинают хлопать в ладоши, поздравляя парня с новой второй половинкой. В комнате шумно, каждый выкрикивает пожелания парочке, начиная от счастливой любви и заканчивая советами по подбору имён для детей. На этом моменте Хёнджин кашляет, но все только сильнее смеются. Счастливо-влюбленный качает головой, но всё же радуется, что его жизнь, полная близкими друзьями, способными и поддержать, и подшутить, теперь наполнена и любовью к самой лучшей девушке (по мнению Хвана) Йеджи._ _ _ _


	2. Бонус №1

Джисон держит в руках огромного бежевого медведя и хнычет от отчаяния. Во-первых, он уже устал ждать друга после тренировок. Сейчас шесть вечера, некоторые люди провожают его заинтересованными взглядами, кто-то желает удачи. Всё, чего хочет Хан, это бутылки воды и кроватки. Во-вторых, когда ему предлагали взамен сделать все необходимые конспекты по занудным теориям, ему не говорили про то, что сначала придётся простоять около центра практически час или вроде того. Это же потрясающий опыт: только Хан, плюшевая игрушка, немного испорченное настроение и жаркий вечер. Никогда такого не было, что чувство взбудораженности так и бурлит! Такое ощущение будто одежда сейчас намертво прилипает к его телу, дабы после стать кожей и воссоздать образ ходячего манекена с вонючими тканями и медведем. В руках, естественно. В-третьих, он старательно кого-то избегает. Он не может просто так взять и налажать.   
— Эй, привет, Джисон-а*! — кричит женский голос, отчего-то смутно знакомый, и парень оборачивается.   
К нему направляется девушка, держащая жёлтую спортивную сумку, которая по пути широко улыбается, а парень чуть ли не теряет сознание. Всё-таки, налажал.   
Как говорится: истинное возвращение к истокам, крикам в общей беседе друзей и возгласам, похожие на писк. Все мы время от времени становимся омерзительно-влюблёнными, готовыми ныть двадцать четыре на семь. А Хан даже начинает жалеть, что подшучивал над таким Хёнджином, скрывающим до этого свои чувства. Однокурсник их хотя бы раскрыл в итоге и теперь только выигрывает (вот уже второй месяц как), а он — нет. Потому что это Рюджин, потому что когда-то Джисон действительно так мечтал о ней, потому что сейчас, когда она поправляет свои синие пряди, выглядя в оверсайз одежде так по-домашнему, он сглатывает и отводит глаза. Руки неосознанно начинают сжимать игрушку сильнее. Студент выдаёт вымученную улыбку в ответ, пока та подходит ближе:  
— Привет, Рю, — неловко хихикает; в атмосфере проявляется нервозность, которую можно ощутить всем телом, но девушка этого, кажется, не замечает. — Как ты?   
Она пожимает плечами, провожая знакомого странным взглядом. Её лицо без макияжа в свете уходящего солнца так сильно походит на определение слова «уют», что парень, не сдерживаясь, вздыхает и тут же вслушивается в чужой мелодичный голос.   
— Хорошо, а ты? — она ярко улыбается, Джисон чертыхается внутри. Разве разрешено быть такой потрясающей? — Мы так давно не виделись, — тянет, оглядывая студента с ног до головы, а в его голове шарманка «ну, да, я трус, который в тебя влюбился и начал избегать; ничего нового». Вскоре, сквозь вату размышлений доносится любопытный голос Шин: —… а для кого медведь? Неужто у тебя появилась девушка, о которой я не знаю?   
«Это твой шанс», — твердит мозг внутри, а Хан облизывает губы. Настолько погружаясь в самобичевание, он не замечает, как цепкие глаза напротив следят за его движениями.   
— Я… — начинает слабо парень, теряя самообладание.   
При чём тут какая-то девушка?   
— Впрочем, — она тут же отмахивается, поправляя сумку на плече, — это не моё дело, прости, Джисон. Может тебе и вправду некомфортно.  
Ясно, парень всё-таки теряет возможность адекватно анализировать в данной ситуации. Возможно, он ещё бо́льший лох, чем Хван.   
— Почему мне должно быть некомфортно? — вылетает из его губ, прежде чем он понимает смысл слов.   
— Ну? — она поднимает насмешливо бровь. — После той встречи ты кинул меня в чс, где только можно, плюс игнорировал попытки поговорить наедине. Сейчас я вижу тебя с медведем около центра. Конечно, я сделаю такой вывод, разве нет?  
Честно говоря, «после той встречи» игнорировать её не составляет труда. Они на разных потоках, даже если однокурсники, Джисон знает почти все её аккаунты в соцсетях, и ещё тогда ему помогала наступающая пора сессий.   
— Эм, — мямлит парень, вдруг понимая, насколько он облажался.   
«Ты идиот», — разочарованно кидает ему мозг, отказываясь работать с таким дураком (ремарка: влюблённым дураком). В груди дурака теплеется симпатия и возможное «ей, наверное, не все равно», пока клубки размышлений загоняют непонятно куда.   
Жаркий вечер, который вначале кажется скучным и надоедливым, меняет краски на гнетущие и раздражающие. Темнеющая улица напоминает медленно уходящие остатки здравых мыслей. Джисон, не похожий сам на себя, сглатывает, так же удерживая медведя. Рю рядом терпеливо ждёт, непонятно чего, объяснений или извинений, но внезапно рядом с ними возникает запыхавшийся Хван, спасая положение:   
— О, господи, прости меня, Джисон! Неужели ты всё-таки ждал меня? Я думал, что написал тебе о задержке, — тараторит друг, выравнивая дыхание, а потом обращается к девушке: — Оу, Рю, ты разве не ушла?   
— Оу, я как раз собиралась, — она отвечает, улыбаясь, — а вы… куда?   
— Я иду на свидание с самой лучшей девушкой в мире, — отвечает Хван за обоих, гордо выпячивая грудь, — без обид, Рю, — добавляет сразу же, виновато дуя губы, — а этот, — после тыкает пальцем в щёку Хана, — мне помогает.   
— Серьёзно? — однокурсница удивлённо поднимает бровь.   
Они оборачиваются к Джисону, который паникующе сглатывает, своей правой рукой зажимая живот бедной игрушки. Он медленно кивает, проговаривая:   
— Я, вроде как, помогаю устроить сюрприз, — сразу же краснеет, когда Хёнджин обнимает его за плечи, прижимая к себе. Парень мучает медведя пуще прежнего, отводя взгляд и не совсем замечая облегчённого вздоха Шин (а вот его однокурсник — вполне)  
— Да-да, — агрессивно кивает Хван, — скоро самая красивая и самая умная девушка выйдет оттуда, — кивает в сторону центра, — без обид, Рю, — опять произносит виновато, — и я подарю ей Рафаэля, чтобы потом пригласить в кино и любоваться вселенными в родных глазах.   
— Ужасно слащаво, — бормочет Джисон, кривя рожицу.   
— Вообще-то, я уверен, что ты хочешь так же, — ехидничает друг, в то время как задумчивая собеседница тянет:   
— Не вижу ничего плохого в такой романтике, это же наоборот классно, разве нет? И кто такой Рафаэль?  
— Это медведь. Видишь, Хан? — поддакивает плечом друг. — Это романтика, любовь, все дела. Ты просто завидуешь.  
— Я тоже к этому склоняюсь, — хихикает Шин, склоняя голову набок.   
— К тому, что начнёшь завидовать отношениям Хёнджина, или к тому, что это я завидую? — хриплым голосом быстро произносит Джисон, не сводя глаз со знакомой.   
— Оба пункта, — смеётся Рю, и сердце бедного студента делает кульбит.   
Хёнджин не вовремя забирает из его рук медведя, причитая что-то вроде «ты придавил ему лёгкие, придурок», отчего студент не знает чем прикрыть грудь. Вдруг все заметили? Лицо краснеет, хотя он готов списать всё на жару. Впрочем, разве обязательно это скрывать? Разве не стоит в кои-то веки открыться и попробовать?   
Воцаряется уютная тишина. Около них проходят знакомые его однокурсника и Рю, (которых, к сожалению, не знает сам Хан), а потом где-то за чьей-то спиной возникает фигурка Йеджи. Джисон сразу же закатывает глаза, когда его друг отворачивается и краснеет.   
— О, боже, она идёт, — пищит Хван и от нетерпения подпрыгивает на месте, поправляя причёску. Обеспокоенно тянет, пока друзья посмеиваются над его чрезмерным энтузиазмом: — Как я выгляжу?  
— Десять из десяти, — его успокаивает Шин, показывая знак о'кей, — ты сразишь её наповал.   
— Боюсь, что перед этим свалюсь я, — бормочет в беспамятстве парень и кусает губы, — Джисон, пожелай мне удачи.   
— Э, удачи?  
— Да благословят тебя кошки Минхо, смертный! — широко улыбается, даря паникующий взгляд Шин: — Теперь ты, пожалуйста. Я не выгляжу слишком страстным?   
— Не волнуйся, в страсти нет ничего такого. Удачи, Хёнджин-и, — ухмыляется девушка, подыгрывая бровями, — я уверена, что вы отлично проведёте свидание.   
— А какой фильм? — спрашивает Джисон, замечая, что Йеджи может их заметить прямо… сейчас.   
— Комедия.   
— Попкорн?   
— Карамельный, большой, два ведёрка.  
— Ух-ты, а напитки?   
— Два спрайта, — отвечает друг, а потом оборачивается: — Я готов, я преисполнен удачей и прямо сейчас отведу её в кино.   
Взгляды к зданию позади. Йеджи широко улыбается, заворачиваясь в спортивную кофту и направляясь прямо к ним. Хёнджин машет ей рукой, слишком заметно пряча медведя за спиной, а его лицо напоминает эмодзи с сердечками. В прямом смысле.   
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — заботливо говорит Рюджин, прощаясь с друзьями, — пока, Джисон-а.   
— Эм, — мозг вроде сыпет на Хана адскими проклятьями, но единственное, что выдаёт студент, это растерянное: — Пока, эм, увидимся!   
Он совсем не замечает как Хёнджин влюблённо приветствует свою девушку, как Йеджи здоровается с Джисоном, что тот в трансе машет ей рукой и бормочет едва слышное слово «привет». Хван обнимает её и дарит медведя. Она в ответ целует студента в щёку, заставляя чужое лицо покраснеть. А потом она соглашается на приглашение в кино и виновато прощается с оставшимся студентом.   
Только около кассы, когда пара покупает билеты и застенчиво (совсем нет) выбирает задние сидения, Йеджи обеспокоенно кусает губу, поглаживая своими пальцами ладонь Хвана. Она держит в другой руке ведёрко попкорна, задумчиво обращаясь к парню:   
— Ты не думаешь, что между Рю и Джисоном что-то есть?   
— Ох, солнышко, думаю, там не просто «что-то», а огромное «что-товище», — беззаботно хихикает парень, — и не волнуйся, мы поможем им.   
— Как?   
— Организуем первую ночевку в составе, — поднимает подбородок, в уме считая количество, — трёх, шести, семи… семи человек.   
— То есть? — девушка подбирается чуть-чуть ближе, хитро щурясь.   
— Мы пригласим Рюджин, солнышко.   
— Ух, ты такой умный, — восторженно комментирует собеседница, делая «буп» в носик, — как же ты мне нравишься.   
— Не умнее тебя, — бормочет слабый Хван, оказавшись под чарами девушки, — и ты тоже мне нравишься. Безумно. Может быть я тебя люблю.   
Вау. Она резко останавливается, задерживая пальцы в воздухе около лица студента. А потом нежно проводит ладонью по мягкой щеке и облизывает губы:   
— Чёрт, думаю, я тоже тебя люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В работе возраст всей компании (Рюджин, Йеджи, Хёнджин, Джисон, Минхо, Чэрён, Джису) одинаковый, они все студенты/-ки.


	3. Бонус №2

* * *

Сначала всё идёт чуть неуютно. Совсем чуть-чуть. На самом деле, неуютно всем, кроме Хёнджина и Йеджи, болтающих и флиртующих на каждом шагу. А это раздражает настолько, что в один момент Минхо не выдерживает и кидает яблоко из тарелки в однокурсника, попадая в живот. 

— Ай! За что? — возмущённо пыхтит парень, пока остальные смеются. 

— Ты слишком много болтаешь и мало делаешь. Помоги расстелить всем на полу, — отвечает просто Ли, и именно в этот момент его близняшка кидает в парня покрывалом. 

— Эй! 

— Никто не должен сидеть без дела! Вот будешь нам платить, а потом посмотрим. 

Действие сопровождается смехом, и все наконец сосредотачиваются на делах, прежде чем отдыхать и валяться. Собрать место ночёвки, сделав его уютным, принести сюда пару снеков, чипсов и фруктов, чтобы лопать без остановки, а напоследок сохранить кучу отличного настроения и улыбок. Это сегодняшний план. 

Каждый раз они решают оставаться в доме Джису, поскольку та единственная дочь и вообще из их компании друзей, кто живёт с родителями, имея доступ к такому огромному пространству. Большой зал, который они так же каждый раз украшают и обставляют для таких вечеров, становится чем-то вроде родного укрытия для каждого, а это очень ценно. 

Сейчас к ним присоединяется Рюджин, которая тоже была достаточно близка с ними, но то ли отсутствие бо́льших общих предметов или что-то ещё (кхм-кхм, Джисон), как-то замедляли её окончательное присоединение. Но, в конце концов, она отличная студентка, так почему бы не подружиться с ней? 

Конечно, её было довольно трудно уговорить присоединиться. Ведь перед ней облажался их друг, а ради очередного общего и дружеского сближения, группе потребовалось достаточно времени. Правда, кажется, это того стоило. 

— Знаете, — начинает внезапно Джисон, вытаскивая из своей сумки пижаму также как и другие, — мне нравится то, что это стало нашей традицией. Такое тёплое чувство. 

— Уву, — умиляется Чэрён в ту же секунду, — наш Джисон-и такой милый! 

— Скорее слащавый, — выдаёт его братец, на что Джису кидает в них обоих по подушке: 

— Славащая тут только наша парочка, — все мгновенно перемещают взгляды на Хёнджина, показывающего Йеджи на своём плече какое-то смешное видео (эта пара игнорирует весь мир), — а вы бездельники! 

— Бла-бла, королева Указаний, успокойся, — поднимает руки Минхо в добром жесте, — мы подготовили место и убрались. Мы заслуживаем отдыха. А ещё я никогда не видел, чтобы студентка выглядела такой красной от злости. Может, ты магесса помидоров? 

— Я тебе покажу магессу! — вскрикивает Чхве, кидаясь на парня. 

В это время его сестра поднимает одну пачку чипсов и, открывая её, с комфортом ложится на своё спальное место. Вот это будет сейчас шоу. 

— У вас всегда так? — поднимает бровь рядом сидящая Шин, и Чэрён пожимает плечами: 

— Когда как.

— Она тебе врёт, — вклинивается Джисон, — они всегда собачатся. 

— Ах, они так мило любят друг друга, а вы не понимаете, — протягивает Ли, закатывая глаза и протягивая им чипсы, — будете?

Хан на секунду присматривается к этикетке, кривя лицо, чем вызывает смех Рюджин. 

— Они с крабом. Как ты смеешь предлагать их мне? 

— Невежда, — тянет однокурсница, — когда-нибудь тебе это аукнется, а ты будешь плакать в отчаянии от того, что в магазинах закончился вкус с крабом. 

— Ты драматизируешь, Чэрён. 

Она указывает пальцем, между прочим немного жирным, ему в грудь:

— Мы ещё посмотрим, Хан. 

Смотрят они на это, когда решаются в темноте рассказать немного страшилок. Все, переодевшись, умывшись, подготовившись, лежат на своих местах (парочку все единогласно решили отделить), и только глубокий голос Рюджин повествует: 

— Этот отель построили на старом месте забоя коров. Его сделали, потому что много людей стала интересовать природа лесов и гор, отчего обанкротившееся и старое место решили выкупить у фермера и построить на нём место заработка. Поговаривают, что фермер был безумным, — спокойный голос Шин будто разряжает темноту своими искрами, и Чэрён даже вскрикивает, — он отказывался, кричал, пока он не напал на человека, собиравшего купить земли. В итоге, фермер проиграл, а отель был построен в рекордные сроки. 

За окном раздаётся резкий свист, и близняшка схватывает руки своего брата от страха. Стуча зубами, она старается выровнять своё дыхание, что Минхо обеспокоенно смотрит, будто спрашивая. Чэрён кивает, и голос Шин вновь наполняет темноту комнаты. 

— Первые гости остались на первую ночь. Среди них была молодая мать-одиночка, овдовевшая пару лет, со своим маленьким семилетним сыном...

— Нет! — кричит вдруг Джисон, закрывая свои уши. — Никаких страшилок про маленьких детей! Больше всего на свете я ненавижу именно их! 

Он ёрзает, пытаясь совладать со своим воображением и с тем, что могло бы случиться в дальнейшем. Его соседкой является Джису, которая тихо спрашивает про его состояние, а справа его хлопает по плечу Минхо. Студент вздыхает, чувствуя поддержку друзей: 

— Простите, я, наверное, чересчур чувствительный, — начиная, его перебивает Чхве: 

— Не волнуйся! Это нормально, что тебе могут не нравится такие страшилки. Мы можем переключить тему на что-нибудь другое. 

— Но... 

— Давайте о выступлениях, — предлагает Йеджи, мечтательно поднимает руки вверх, всплескивая ими, хоть никто и не видит, а после улыбается: — Я так жду, когда смогу выступить с одним танцем. 

— Я видела! — добавляет Шин. — Он потрясающий, подруга! Я уверена, что ты зажжёшь. 

— Спасибо, я тоже видела твой. Он очень крутой. 

— А я недавно переписала четыре листа А4 для задания мистера Пака, — подаёт уставший голос Джису, — мне кажется, что скоро я его этими листами задушу. 

— Чисто теоритически, — заумно начинает Минхо, всё так же держа за руку сестру, — я считаю, что это невозможно. 

— Невозможно только то, что ты считаешь невозможным, — философский голос Шин звучит ещё умнее Ли. 

— Спасибо, Рюджин. А своим ненавистникам я посмеюсь в лицо, — звучит вариация злобного смеха, — ха-ха, как смешно, Минхо. Между прочим, я теоритически и практически уверена, что смогу задушить тебя этим одеялом. 

— Понял. 

По достижении вечера комнату окутывает бо́льший мрак, пока в сопровождении разговоров и смеха студенты не выматываются. Первыми засыпают близняшки, далее ворчливая Джису на ряду с Йеджи, обсуждающей требовательного преподавателя. Хёнджин ещё пару минут говорит с Шин о выступлениях, после также пропадая в своем царстве грёз. 

Джисон перебирает своими руками пряди, устало вздыхая. Его уши успевают уловить тихое от Рю: 

— Они мне нравится, — девушка хихикает, — верю, что я им тоже. 

Засыпающий и слабо осознающий происходящее однокурсник только счастливо улыбается, достаточно громко говоря: 

— А мне ты особенно нравишься, Рюджин.

Глаза закрываются сами по себе, оставляя в мраке окончательно. Но мрак не страшный, а родной. Уютный. Напоминающий, что этот вечер и эта ночь может быть одними из самых волшебных в их жизни. Страницы искрят, напоминая о беззаботном времени, закрепляя в памяти моменты не детей и не взрослых. Самых обычных друзей, сохраняющих в себе уважение и любовь к друг другу. Драгоценную дружбу. А ещё... Хранящих внутри себя хрупкую надежду на романтику. Такую безнадёжно милую, но искреннюю романтику. 

Иметь преданных и настоящих близких друзей — бесценный опыт, который только возможен. 


	4. Бонус №3

— Я не доверяю близнецам, — фыркает Ли во время пары, получив записку от одногруппника.

— Не ты ли один из них? — насмешливо тянет подруга рядом, поддевая локтём, — А, Минхо? 

Парень кидает рассерженный взгляд на ухмыляющуюся Джису, что пишет другой вариант, и чертыхается от злости. Где его любимая сестра? Где его Чэрён-и, что спасёт его драгоценный зад? Где она, когда так нужна ему? 

— Почему бы тебе не перестать так громко думать? — произносит Чхве, отвлекая студентка от размышлений. — Твоя сестра на своих парах, а, если хочешь написать свой тест, то обещай мне кое-что, — заговорщически подмигивает она. 

— Ты в курсе, что близнецам нельзя доверять? 

— Ты скорпион, дурак, — она закатывает глаза, подтягивая какой-то листочек, и Минхо даже не обращает внимания на её слова, бормоча благодарности. 

Только через пару минут он произносит тихо-тихо и с осуждением: 

— А ты думаешь, кто моя сестра? Близнец. 

Справедливо, но немного не то. 

— Ради своих кошек, помолчи. Иногда ты несёшь такую дичь. 

Остаток пары проходит спокойно, напоминая собой отличное место для достижения дзэна. Однако, учитывая нервозные обстоятельства студентов, дзэна достигнуть не получиться. А жаль. 

С самого утра Джису чувствует отличное настроение: её кровь будто течёт быстрее и насыщеннее, а улыбка так и тянется во весь рот. К тому же на всех сегодняшних парах она смогла получить отличные оценки, доказав свои знания. К тому же у неё получилась отличная возможность получить услугу от Минхо. Уж от кого, но от него — при должных условиях — можно добраться всего, чего хочется. 

Поэтому во время обеда девушка оттаскивает однокурсника от прилавка с булочками, обещая купить попозже, и тянет на супер важный разговор, не требующий отлагательств. 

— Так, Ли, — она смотрит на него с упором, пытаясь задействовать всю свою силу убеждения, — услуга за услугу. 

— Пф, валяй, конечно, — он отмахивается и собирается уйти, — только я не понимаю, а чего такая срочность? 

— Потому что это срочно, — она тычет ему в плечо, — и потому что это касается Чэрён. 

Реакция не заставляет себя ждать, и Чхве улыбается широко от получающегося плана. 

— О господи, что с ней? — близнец хмурится, пытаясь собраться. 

— Она грустит, потому что Джисон и Рюджин не разговаривают с того самого вечера, Минхо, — объясняет с грустной гримасой девушка, — мы пришли сюда улучшить это унылое и жалкое шоу между теми двумя и развеселить твою сестру, — парень ставит руки по бокам, медленно кивая, а она молвит: — Спасибо. 

— Какой план? 

— Самый банальный на свете, — подмигивает Чхве, наклоняясь к его уху. 

После обсуждения, распланировав каждую деталь, они приступают к выполнению. Так что, между прочим, когда Джисон оказывается в подсобке с Рюджин, он кричит то же самое: 

— Да вы придумали самый банальный план на свете! Что за дурость! 

Сквозь толстую дверь, которую запирает однокурсник, доносится смех подруги: 

— И ты, как дурачок, повёлся, — слышится хлопок; вероятно, они дают друг другу пять, — так что, разговаривайте по душам. Отпустим как получится. 

— В смысле как получится!? — вскрикивает злой студент, и затихшая Шин в сторонке опять закатывает глаза. 

— Потому что мы можем забыть открыть вас, так что... 

— Я ищу новых друзей! 

— Новая кандидатура уже там, так что валяй, — отзывается один из близнецов, после чего слышны лишь шаги. 

Подсобка не такая маленькая, но уж точно не самая просторная из-за огромного количества полок и шкафов, заставленных хозяйственным товарами. В углах швабры, мётлы и далее по списку. Над головой висит одинокая лампа, а единственное находится больно высоко и слишком узкое. И посидеть негде. Разве что только поседеть. 

— Не нервничай, — начинает говорить спокойно однокурсница, зевая, — я уверена, что мы быстро выберемся. 

— Откуда? — тот меряет комнату спешащими шагами. — О нет. Им повезло, что у нас сегодня похожее расписание и мы закончили. А что было бы, если нет? 

— Да я же говорю, не нервничай. Университет будет ещё долго работать сегодня, точно так же как и уборщики. В любом случае, хотя бы один из работников зайдёт сюда. 

Когда в ответ только безмолвная тишина, девушка расслабляется и улыбается тому, что его удалось успокоить. Она поднимает голову, чтобы что-то добавить, как студент кричит: 

— Телефон! Позвони кому-нибудь! 

В этот момент подруга не сдерживается, рывком поднимаясь и давая подзатыльник собеседнику. Довольно сильный. 

— Ты в курсе, что тогда бы я сюда вообще не пошла? Уж что точно умеет делать Минхо, так это планировать. Он играет в... — хочет она продолжить, но замечает поникшее лицо напротив и хмурится: — Со мной так неприятно сидеть? 

— Нет, — отводя взгляд, мямлит парень, — дело не в этом. 

— Ты избегал меня столько времени. В чём тогда? 

— Избегал? — фыркает. — Слишком громко сказано. 

— Ты был в коридоре Центра, а, увидев меня, развернулся и убежал. 

— Возможно? — предлагает тот, облизывая губы. 

Шин косится, недоверчиво щурясь. Потом Хан просто сдаётся: 

— Ну да, мне было неловко. Мне было стыдно. Вдруг ты считаешь меня идиотом? Ты ж всё поняла. 

— Что? 

— Я тебе прямым текстом сказал, что ты мне нравишься. Это по твоему норма? 

— Норма то, что люди признаются в симпатии, а потом избегают почти месяц? — она поднимает насмешливо бровь. — Не совсем. 

— Да ладно... Не так уж и долго... 

— Кхм. 

— Прости? — тихо говорит студент. — Но мне было стыдно! 

— Повторяюсь, — закатывает глаза, — за что? 

— То, что я тебе признался? — неуверенно предлагает Джисон, в ту же секунду вновь получая по затылку: — За что? 

— А ты как думаешь? — злостно повышает голос Рюджин. — Бестолочь! Да где это видано! 

— Что происходит? 

Она ходит по комнате, меряя шаги и потом, поворачиваясь к нему, хватает за воротник. Парень сглатывает, виновато пожимая плечами. Он говорит тихо: 

— Поцелуемся? 

И, к удивлению студента, девушка именно это и делает, приближая свои губы к чужим. У него они потрескавшиеся от укусов и стресса в последнее время, а у неё мягкие с привкусом мятной жвачки. У него в голове целое ничего, потому что сказанное было в шутку, а у неё — сдвиги вселенных, что путаются перед ногами, мешая сосредоточиться. Движения ласковые и медленные продолжаются ровно столько, сколько студентка себе позволяет, быстро отстраняясь и глядя, улыбнувшись, в глаза Джисона. 

— Вау, — произносит он, — эм, близнецам нельзя доверять, но я рад, что сделал это сегодня. 

— Да, именно так. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это последний бонус! спасибо, что вы со мной!✨❤️  
> (важный опрос, который проходит в моей группе и в котором вы можете увидеть над чем я работаю (https://vk.com/wall-176947996_2117))


End file.
